


If I Could Light Up The World (For Just One Day)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Photographer!Darcy, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Wedding Bells are Ringing, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Steve and Wanda’s wedding day. Can Darcy get them to the altar without a major disaster? Maybe telling Bucky she’s pregnant will have to wait until after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Light Up The World (For Just One Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightStorm6593](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/gifts).



**[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWU3CotSYpE)**  
 **polyvore:** [ [darcy](http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_for_just_one_day/set?id=197237366) ] [ [jane](http://www.polyvore.com/jane_for_just_one_day/set?id=197232660) ] [ [wanda](http://www.polyvore.com/wanda_for_just_one_day/set?id=197233236) ] [ [natasha](http://www.polyvore.com/natasha_for_just_one_day/set?id=197244344) ]

.  
.

Today of all days, she chooses to wake up with the stomach bug.

There’s no staying in bed today though. Even though she would rather do just that, and make her hot former assassin husband wait on her hand and foot. She can tell that he would rather do just that too the moment he hears her throwing up for the third time since breakfast.

“Darcy, are you sure...?”

“I gotta, Buck. I’m the photographer.”

“But certainly someone else can do it --”

“Bucky, as much as I would love to stay in bed all day, I am not missing my best friends’ wedding.”

Her husband holds up both hands in defeat, bowing his head. “Got it, chief.”

“And don’t call me that!”

-;

Her nausea finally goes away around eleven after Jane forces dry toast and ginger ale down her throat.

“Gee, ain’t this a switch,” Darcy chuckles as she nibbles the bread. Jane rolls her eyes, stealing a piece for herself. “How’s lil’ Darcy doing?” she asks, resting a hand on her friend’s protruding belly.

“You know, this baby could be a Darc-o,” Jane says with a smirk.

“Aw no!” Darcy mocked gasps. She kneels down beside Jane’s belly, pressing her ear to her side. “Listen to me kid, you better not betray me. I never heard the end of it when auntie Nat found out that little Natasha was a Nathaniel --”

“Darcy!”

“Okay, okay,” Darcy gives Jane’s belly one more soft pat before getting to her feet. “How’s Thor faring? The big day is coming pretty soon.”

“He’s doing good,” Jane says. “Excited.”

“I’ll bet,” Darcy grins as she sips her ginger ale. “Is he making a little Mew Mew for the wee Odinson Junior?”

Jane doesn’t answer, rolling her eyes as she waddles towards the fridge. Darcy checks out her friend’s outfit when she turns away. Clad in a deep violet dress with white flat sandals, her hair pulled back in a french twist ponytail, her friend looks absolutely smashing and she is eight months pregnant for heavens’ sake!   
Okay she lied. The nausea hasn’t gone away.

Racing for the bathroom, she barely makes it to the toilet before she upchucks the toast and the ginger ale burns her throat. Dammit, what the hell is going on?

She dry heaves for nearly ten minutes, almost missing Jane’s cool hands on her forehead, soothing her. She leans into her friend’s touch, letting out a grumble of curses under her breath. Thank god Bucky isn’t here to nag her to stay home. She doesn’t need to listen to that right now.

“I can’t miss this wedding, Jane,” she says, feeling hot tears burning behind her eyes.

“I know,” Jane replies softly, wetting down a washcloth in the sink and handing it to her. “Um Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

She looks up to see Jane peering into the cabinet by the sink, right at the box of unopened tampons that she had bought over a month ago.

“When was the last time you had your period?”

“And why the heck would you ask me that, Foster?” Darcy asks, slowly climbing to her feet. “It was... _oh shit_...”

Jane’s smirking to herself as she pulls out her cellphone and dials a number. “Hey Nat? It’s Jane. Um...this is odd to ask but could you do a drugstore run for me?”

-;

Someone had called Wanda. Who the heck had called Wanda?

Oh yeah. Wanda was supposed to come over to her house to get dressed for her wedding.

“How are you feeling?” the soon to be bride asks her once she arrives in the bathroom, followed by an absolutely smoking hot Natasha already in her deep red dress. Seriously, it’s not freaking fair. The woman barely tries and she’s just -- ugh, _not fair_.

“Do you really want to know?” Darcy asks. “This is what you have to expect if you aren’t careful. Jeez, Steve’s super swimmers are probably --”

“Darcy! We want to get her married, remember?” Natasha interrupts as she presses the brown paper bag into her hand. “Come on, go take the tests and let’s find out.”

Just as Darcy makes for the bathroom again, a knock comes at the door so suddenly that all four women jump, even the Russian assassin.

“It’s just me,” comes Sam’s voice.

Natasha opens the bedroom door for the Falcon but doesn’t let him in. “Hi honey.”

“Uh, hi? Can I come in for a minute?”

“Uh, no?” Natasha replies. “Girl stuff going on in here.”

“I know but I need to talk to Darcy for a moment -- I need to know where her cameras are so I get them down to the wedding,” Sam tries, gently pushing on the door. “Darcy!”

Darcy lets out a grumble. “Let him in, Nat.”

“What is going on?” Sam asks as the door opens and he nearly topples through. His eyes take in the sight in front of him, his girlfriend who is freaking gorgeous today -- oh hell she’s gorgeous every day -- the ready to pop scientist, the bride who reminds him of a deer caught in the headlights, he just saw the same expression on the soon to be groom’s face. And then Darcy.

His gaze falls on the box in her hands, his eyes taking in the blue lettering.

“Holy shit.”

“I swear, if you breathe a word of this to Bucky, I will hide your wings and you will never find them again for as long as you live,” Darcy starts forward, practically waving the box in his face. “And it won’t be very long if --”

“Whoa girl, peace!” Sam holds up his hands in surrender. “I can tell Bucky has no idea so I won’t say a word.”

“Is he okay?” Darcy asks.

“He’s fine,” Sam smiles. “Happy. And I think this will make him even happier.”

“She doesn’t know yet,” Wanda says. “Now if you will kindly excuse yourself...”

“Oh yeah! Darcy, the camera equipment before I go?”

“It’s down in the back of my car. Just take my car, I will drive your car down. Easier than moving everything.”

“Sounds good,” Sam says. Before he goes, he reaches out and pulls Darcy into a quick hug that she accepts, patting him on the back with the box. “Congratulations, Mrs. Barnes.”

“We don’t know yet!” Darcy shrieks after the cackling Falcon as he quickly kisses his girlfriend and leaves the bedroom.

“Come on, go take that test,” Jane moans, waddling over to the bed and lowering herself down onto the mattress with Wanda’s help. “You and Wanda need to get dressed and we need to get to the wedding. Darc-o is causing a ruckus.”

“It’s lil _Darcy!”_ Big Darcy shrieks from the bathroom, ignoring the laughter that follows.

-;

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

_Holy shit._

She’s having a baby.

She’s having a real baby.

“What did you expect? A puppy?” Natasha asks. 

-;

They get Wanda dressed after all the hugging and kissing ends. They had gone the simple route for the wedding when Tony tried to take over. It took Pepper calling him off so Steve and Wanda could have what they wanted. Wanda’s dress was ivory lace and fell to her knees, wrapping snugly around her slender frame. Natasha had pulled her hair up on to of her head in a loose bun, a few tendrils falling down her neck.

“Steve’s gonna flip when he sees you,” Jane says to Wanda once they are finished with her hair.

“Either flip or faint,” Darcy chuckles as she pulls out her other camera and points it at Wanda. A big beautiful smile crosses the younger woman’s face and Darcy’s camera goes _click click click._

She captures a few photographs of Wanda by the window, framed by sunlight before she takes a few more of her with Natasha and Jane. When Natasha’s phone begins going crazy with texts, they know it’s time to go.

“Um, Darcy?”

“Yes, Jane?”

“Shouldn’t you get dressed?”

She had been halfway to the door when she realized, oh yeah, she was still in her sweatpants and teeshirt.

-;

Tony was whining because Pepper had canceled his live doves. Steve, dapper in a dark blue suit, was already waiting at the end of the aisle, looking so nervous that he was gonna pass out. Maybe that’s why Sam was holding up. Darcy snaps a picture of the groom and best man before a cool hand closes around her wrist, nearly yanking her off her feet and into a broad chest.

“You look amazing,” Bucky whispers before slanting his mouth over hers. Darcy finds herself hastily waving the camera at Jane who grabs it before it slips from her fingers. She winds her hands around his neck, returning the kiss fully.

“Whoa there,” Darcy gasps once he lets her go free. “You’re gonna make me forget about the wedding.”

“We should get married.”

Darcy blinks. “We are married.”

Bucky laughs, bowing his head bashfully. “I mean, we should have a wedding. We got married at the justice of the peace.”

A warm fuzzy feeling spread across Darcy’s chest and she leans in, pressing her lips to Bucky’s in a chaste kiss. “Is that something you want?”

“I dunno,” Bucky says, his cheeks flushing. “Maybe? Or maybe Steve’s giddiness is affecting me, I dunno.”

Darcy smiles, kissing her husband again before she takes her camera back from Jane. “We’ll talk about it, babe. Now get your ass over there with everyone else, I need a group shot.”

-;

When the acoustic guitar music begins to play, Bucky yanks Darcy into her seat. She snaps a picture of his surprised face before she puts the camera down, sitting back to watch as Natasha begins her stroll down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of red orchids. Darcy stares at the bouquet in Natasha’s hands. Something’s different about them.

“Oh my god, are those -- _fairies?”_ She breathes in Bucky’s ear.

Her husband smiles. “Something that Sif brought from Asgard. I have no clue how she managed and frankly, I don’t want to know.”

“Oh my god, Tony’s gonna grumble when he realizes those are there,” Darcy whispers, turning the flash off on her camera and holding it up. In her lens, she captures Natasha winking at Steve before exchanging a warm smile with Sam that he returns with a big dopey grin.

Wanda appears a moment later. The rest of the guests climb to their feet, Jane with the assistance of Thor. Darcy only takes one shot before putting her camera away -- okay _Bucky_ takes it away from her. Wanda reaches the altar and hands her own bouquet of fairies and roses (Seriously, _fairies?)_ to Natasha and accepts the hand that Steve offers her.

The picture that Darcy finds later after she has the film developed is somehow, the camera had zoomed in and what she captured was Steve and Wanda’s joined hands.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch. The vows are so sweet that Darcy finds herself delighted that she wore waterproof mascara. Or maybe it’s just the beginning of pregnancy hormones, who knows? She gets her answer when she glances sideways at her husband and catches him brushing his palm against his eyes.

“You too, huh?”

Bucky gives her a watery smile before looking back at up his best friend. “He’s so happy,” he says softly.

Darcy presses a kiss to the back of Bucky’s flesh hand before resting her cheek against his shoulder.

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife....you may kiss the bride --”_

_“Arggh!”_

Darcy’s head whips around to see Jane clutching at her stomach, her face contorted with pain.

Well ain’t this a day?

-;

Eight hours later, Adelaide Darcy Foster-Odinson comes screaming into the world.

“If your daughter’s middle name isn’t Jane, I will revoke your godmother privileges.”

Darcy smiles down at her friend before turning her attention back to the snuffling baby. “Who knows? It could be a Jane-o?”

-;

Steve and Wanda are off on their plane after much pushing and prodding from their friends and family, Jane is sleeping peacefully and Adelaide is snuggled in her dad’s arms, Darcy is ready to drop. As she and Bucky walk out of the hospital together, she yanks off her high heels and throws them into a nearby trash bin. At Bucky’s alarmed look, she laughs tiredly. “I don’t care anymore. Besides they were cheap -- whoa!”

Just like a charmer, Bucky literally sweeps her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way out of the hospital and into the waiting car that Tony had sent.

When he sets her down on the leather seat, he climbs in after her and pulls her back into his arms. She happily accepts the embrace, pressing her nose into his chest, her fingers sliding down his silver arm and finding his hand.

“I need to tell you something,” Darcy says after a few minutes of peace. “It’s been a hell of a day so I might as well add some more fuel to the fire.”

“What is it, Darce?”

Biting her lip, Darcy finds a point on the window before the words tumble out of her mouth.

“I didn’t have the stomach bug this morning,” she says. “I’m pregnant.” Then she hides her face in her hands.

There’s an unbearably long silence before she feels a tap on her shoulder. She raises her eyes just a bit, still peeking at her husband over the top of her fingers.

“Uh, are you sure?” Bucky asks her quietly.

Darcy nods. “I took the test three times,” she says. “I’m positive.” She watches the change of emotions in her husband’s face. They had talked about kids a few times and it had never really been a blip on their radar. Their lives were too crazy already and honestly, she didn’t even like kids.

But this kid? This kid she would like. She would like this kid a lot. 

She’s not gonna lie, she was already picturing a little boy with her messy hair and his brilliant blue eyes, running around their house, smacking into things like she did but bouncing back up and taking on the world again. Just like his dad.

Of course, it could be a little Jane though. Oh dear, more Science!

“Bucky, don’t lie to me. Tell me how you feel about this,” she says.

He’s silent forever. Darcy waits.

“What if I hurt her?”

Sitting forward, Darcy peers into her husband’s face. “What makes you think you’re gonna do that?”

“Oh come on, Darce,” Bucky holds up his metal fist. “I’m not exactly the parent type.”

“You raised Steve for five years,” Darcy says softly. She winces at the look on Bucky’s face before she takes that metal hand in both of hers. “Tell me.”

Bucky swallows painfully before he tells her. He tells her everything.

“I still have nightmares. I always will. What if -- what if there’s a morning when the kid is in bed with us and I have a nightmare? What if I hurt her? I mean, you already know to get out of bed when I start to have a dream and --” He stops mid rant to take a deep breath. “What if I revert? What if he comes out? What if --?”

“What if our son or daughter faces a bully in school?” Darcy interrupts. “What will you do then?”

“Shoot the parents.”

Darcy lets out a laugh. “Okay I will deal with the parents,” she says. “What will you do for little Jane?” At Bucky’s confused expression, she cocks her head to the side. “It’s a deal that my scientist and I have had for a long time.” She leans in a little closer, her face inches from his. “I know what you will do. You’ll hug her, tell her everything will be okay, and then you will bake her a fucking cake.”

Bucky finally smiles. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Darcy says. “Listen to me, Bucky, I’m not saying that you’re not going to revert. I’m not saying that bad shit isn’t going to happen. I am saying that you will know when it happens and you will let me know so we can fix it.”

“None of this can be fixed, Darce,” Bucky says, waving his metal hand. “None of it.”

“I know. But maybe we can push the pieces together? You and me and the zygote that makes three?”

Bucky’s smile at her is wavering, his bottom lip trembling. Darcy leans in and presses her lips to his cheek and he pulls her in again, both arms snaking around her tightly as he buries his nose in her hair.

“Are you sure?” he whispers again, for another answer.

“I have never been more sure in my life,” Darcy murmurs into his neck. “We’ll be okay.”

For the first time, Bucky believes her. 

-;

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the baby being born but I thought nah. Just leave it at this hopeful moment for the two of them. But I did pick out a name -- Caroline Jane Barnes. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a review please. Thank you very much.


End file.
